Slayer in Death
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: A Slayer is on a killing spree. Detective Kate Lockley must go to the Watcher’s Council to figure out who the massmurdering Slayer is. The only problem is the Slayer killing members of the Order of Aurelius maybe after her husband, who is also a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Loosely based on the 'In Death' Series by J.D. Robb. I hope everyone enjoys a good AU Murder Mystery where even the most beloved characters aren't safe.

&&&

Death was never easy Detective Kate Lockley thought as she examined the body of a Licensed Companion named Darla Aurelius and turned on her tape recorder. "Victim is identified as Aurelius, Darla. Initial scan places time of death at sixteen hundred hours and twenty-three minutes. Cause of death appears to be a deep puncture wound into her heart, no weapon found on scene. No indication of sexual trauma, though the suspect has probably had job related sex recently." Kate turned away from the body sprawled on the bed of red satin sheets with traces of a deeper red staining the sheets. She looked grimly at her assistant Anya Jenkins. "Jenkins, get some of the uniforms to start the door to door, while the sweepers bag the hair and fiber samples, then the victim can be bagged and tagged."

"Yes, Sir." The young woman with short blonde hair in a crisp uniform and personal organizer in hand nodded and went to talk to the team.

"Who did you piss off?" Kate asked Darla as she took one last look at the body and grabbed Jenkins on her way back into Cop Central.

&&&

"First impression?" Kate asked Jenkins.

Jenkins looked up from the in car computer. "I'd say that she had a trick turn nasty. Either she knew something the killer didn't want her to know or it was very personal."

"Yeah, I like the second one; this seemed like a warning or a message. Next of Kin?" According to her file she didn't have one, no parents, no siblings, no estranged uncle, no one."

"Boyfriend?"

"No cohabitation on record since, wow."

"Want to share that wow with me."

"Angel."

Kate's blood ran cold at the thought of her husband being connected to the case. "What about Angel?"

"According to this they were together for a long time, almost a hundred years. Lockley, she was a vampire."

"How the hell did a vampire become a Licensed Companion?"

"Apparently, she forged paperwork and the company that gave her her license didn't do the procedural background check."

"Probably had a few enthralled as regulars. You don't complain about the professional woman banging you senseless for free, even if she does take a nipple now and again. Let's head by the morgue and see what Fred can tell us about our vamp tramp."

&&&

The Morgue was quiet when they arrived. Since it was a little after five o'clock Kate assumed most of the staff had gone on dinner break or home to their families. The door to the waiting room opened and Dr. Winifred Burkle with her sympathetic brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a knot came out removing her white lab coat to reveal a red tank top, jeans, and red sneakers. "Hey Lockley, I was just going to call you about the initial test results."

"She was a vampire and there would have been wood found in the wound." Kate guessed.

"Got it in one, the wood was maple. As for the rest of the body she's completely clean, except for the foreign blood in her system. My guess is our girl had already had her evening snack before she went to sleep. I'll get Knox to work on the blood sample and try to isolate it when he gets back in a few minutes before I head home."

"I appreciate you working on it so fast." Kate looked at the tired woman.

"Hey slow death day, besides it's been a while before I came across a dead vampire."

"Yeah me too. I'll contact Knox in the morning for progress thanks Fred."

Once they were outside and getting into the car. "Jenkins, I'll drop you off at home. We can start on the murder profile and the wood sample in the morning."

"You're letting my off at a reasonable hour on a Friday so I can have sexcapades with Xander?" Jenkins asked in surprise. "What's the occasion?"

&&&

Kate drove up to a mansion. It still felt weird that she lived in this big giant house with a man who not only ran the biggest vampiric cult in the world, but had also given up human blood because of his curse and unfathomable love for her. She wasn't surprised when she got through the door that Wesley Wyndam Pryce, Angel's butler, and her own personal pain in the ass, was there. "The eyesore you call a vehicle is once again in the driveway instead of in the garage."

"Yes it is," Kate smiled at him as she placed her jacket over the banister, "and if it is not there in the morning I will know who to kill personal." She turned and walked upstairs to her office. She'd only been in her chair a few minutes before the door between the two offices opened and Angel walked in. She knew it sounded cliché but with the athletic body draped in a stylish black shirt and pants, dark brown hair he loved to gel, brooding dark eyes, and chiseled feature he was own personal opinion of what a fallen Angel would look like. And he was hers, she reminded herself as he came over a kissed her. "I got a new homicide today."

"Really, well it tends to happen when you work in homicide," he acknowledged before he realized that something about the case was upsetting her. "Care to tell me about it?"

Kate looked deep into Angel's eyes. "You knew her. She was a vampire. Probably Order of Aurelius since it was her last name. I didn't put it together at first."

"Well I can start a profile run on her for you and confirm that if you give me a name."

"Darla. Aurelius, Darla." Kate watched sadly as all the color drained out of Angel's face. She noticed he didn't speak a word until he'd poured himself a glass of pig's blood and drank deeply. "She was family wasn't she?"

"She was more than just family she was my sire."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate slept in her office that night. She knew it was weak and childish, but that didn't stop the gut wrenching terror of knowing exactly what Darla had been to Angel. As she fell asleep, Dublin her obese calico cat jumped unto her lap purring contently.

Kate was back in the apartment she had grown up in with her father. Dad. The single word stuck in her throat as she watched helplessly as the two vampires sent to murder her father glared down at her in full vamp face. "No," she screamed as she grabbed the wooden stake and jabbed it into the darker vampire's heart. On the floor in front of her laid her father's dead body. His eyes open and he whispered, "You never forget the first, the one that defines who you are." Suddenly her father turned into Darla and Angel held the bleeding body. "I will always love her and you couldn't save her." She could feel unwanted tears welling up behind her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Darling Katie, come back now. It's alright now. I'm here. I'm here." Angel hated to see her nightmares. They always left him feeling helpless. He knew the fact that she had to fight personal demons in her sleep after fighting physical demons in her waking hours was the price she paid for being who she was. "Angel," she whispered weakly coming back into focus after sleep. "Where did you come from?" "I was still in my office. I had a lot of things to organize. What about you? That nightmare was a bad one." "They're all bad ones. I'll be fine. I should probably get some more work done myself." "Not to night Detective, lets both go to bed." "But I'm not tired," Kate pouted as Angel helped her stand up. "Well that works out wonderfully for what I had in mind," Angel grinned wickedly.

&&&

When Jenkins arrived at eight o'clock the next morning, Kate was ready to face the day with the enthusiasm enjoyed only by people who fall asleep after mind blowing sex and wake up to real coffee. "Jenkins, with me, we're going on a field trip." "Yes sir," Jenkins sighed looking at the Auto Chef. "You can take a cup of coffee with you in the car." "Can I have a donut too? Coffee just isn't coffee without a donut." "Take a whole damn pie for all I care just get be in the car in two minutes without whining." "I don't whine and a whole pie would ruin the diet I'm on. I've calculated I have to run exactly twenty minutes to burn the calories in a morning donut. A whole pie could have me running for hours." "One minute and thirty seconds." "Getting in the car, Sir," Jenkins smiled as she quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and stuck a donut in her mouth as she ran out the door behind Kate.

"I did a little research on Aurelius last night," Kate told Jenkins as they drove, "seems she had a problem a few years back with another woman over a guy. The other woman happens to be the head of the Watchers Council and also the original Slayer Buffy Summers. I thought it might be fun to see what the Council is teaching the new Slayers as far as curriculum as well as monitoring their extra-curricular activities."

&&&

The Watchers Council was reconstructed in 2003 under the few remaining Council Members (most notably Rupert Giles) and a Group of Slayers (most notably Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane) to train the over abundance of Slayers that had been activated in May of that year by the Witch Willow Rosenberg. As the police car pulled up to the estate used as the Watchers Council Academy and Training Facility Kate was amazed at the tasteful elegance. She was even more impressed when the door to the mansion open and a 5'2 blonde woman dressed in grey sweatpants and a tee-shirt proudly bearing the name of the school walked gracefully over to the car. Slayer Kate decided and a good one. "Welcome to the Watchers Academy. Can I help you?" Kate held up her badge, "Lockley, Detective Kate and Jenkins, Officer Anya, NYPD, We need to see Summers, Buffy." "I'm Buffy, what seems to be the problem?" "I'd feel better discussing this in private. Do you have an office?" "Of course it's right off the lobby, come with me."

As they walked into the building Kate noticed the looming staircase where a group of girls in gym clothes came screaming down the stair. Buffy glared at the brunette in front, "Kennedy, as Head Girl, I expect you to demonstrate how a Slayer is supposed to behave. Now I'm taking Ten Points from the Slayers and get to Hand to Hand before Faith decides to be creative with your punishment."

"Sorry about that," Buffy apologized as the walked into an organized office painted purple and containing posters of music groups. Kate recognized Widespread Panic and her best friend Harmony Kendall. "Andrew decided to run this place like Hogwarts and like an idiot I agreed. Now why do two New York Cops need to talk to me?" "Aurelius, Darla was killed yesterday. We understand that you have had problems with her in the past." "And you think I took time out of my busy schedule to murder that LC. I'm sorry Detective, but Darla doesn't stir up enough energy in me to send her family a sympathy card." "We were also curious how the Academy was run and if we could have a tour?" "The girls range from ages 15 to 22 and are separated into four houses, Slayer, Watcher, Witch, and Vampire. Each house focuses on specialized skills while general classes are mandatory for all houses." "You train girls to kill Vampires and yet one of the houses is named Vampire?" "We do not teach the girls to just randomly kill vampires anymore Detective. We teach them to judge a demon by their actions and not their appearance. The fourth house is named Vampire in honor of the Vampires from the Order of Aurelius that have fought by our side. Now I have a weapons class in a few minutes, but I'm sure I can convince Giles to show you around if you'd like a tour."

As Buffy picked up the phone to call Giles a tall man came storming into the office. "Riley, I'm going to be late for weapons …" Buffy started to explain. "Where is he?" Riley breathed heavily "Who?" Buffy asked sincerely confused. "Angel, I setup an olfactory sensor around the building that would alert me if he came here again." Riley glared at his girlfriend. "I haven't seen Angel in years," Buffy insisted, "not since Spi…I haven't seen him in years." "I might be able to answer your problem." Kate interrupted. "I'm married to Angel and this is one of his shirts I grabbed this morning." Both pairs of eyes turned to her in shock while Anya snickered. Then Buffy smiled and before Kate could react had engulfed her in a huge hug, "You're Angel's Wife. Wow I mean I heard that he had gotten married, but I just never thought I'd get to meet you. Your husband is one of the Vampires I mentioned earlier, in fact he was the first Vampire I met that made me question the 'all Vampires are bad and must be killed' rule the Old Watchers Council had setup." As Buffy gushed over Kate, Riley stormed out of the room. "Oh ignore him. He's always been jealous that I dated a couple of vampires before I started cohabitating with him. Wait just two minutes until I can find Giles, the Scooby Gang is going to flip that we have Angel's Wife here, especially Faith they were practically like siblings before he left."

&&&

Kate got a complete tour of the entire facility from Rupert Giles, a very proper older British Man that actually made Kate appreciate Wesley. "This is our computer lab," Giles sneered as he walked into a large room filled with computer, "Some of the younger generation seem to thrive on technology instead of actual knowledge." "Oh Rupert," a woman about his age yet bohemian in appearance came over, "will you just get over the fact that we had to put your books on the database, they had to be accessible to the entire school. I'm Jenny Calendar Giles, his wife, head of our computer department and of Witch House." "This is very impressive Mrs. Giles," Kate admired the rows of Angel Computers. "We've been very fortunate in our funding. My computer team should be in shortly for our weekly meeting if you'd care to meet them."

A teenage girl with long brown hair and a boy with blonde hair came through the door. "Andrew, for the last time we are not using the term 'Use the Force' for our slogan." The girl slapped the boy on the back of the head. "But its catchy Dawn," Andrew whined. "It's Star Wars," Dawn rolled her eyes. "You have much to learn about the power of the force young one," Andrew insisted. "Whatever Nerd, I still can't believe Amanda is dating you," Dawn retorted as they both sat down for the meeting. "At least the person I'm dating is sane." "Connor is sane."

"Sorry we're late," a redhead woman in jeans and a red blouse came in holding hands with a blonde woman in a flowing flower skirt and matching blouse. "Tara and I were trying to teach Vi how to design a database in Access." "Willow is a really great teacher," Tara smiled at her girlfriend. "I know she is," Jenny smiled warmly at both women. "Okay then lets begin." Suddenly Willow's phone went off. "Sorry, I'll turn it to text message. Jenny, Oz is dead."

&&&

Kate was examining the body of a twenty something male with a silver knife sticking out of his chest. "Body is identified as Osborne, Daniel. Initial scan places time of death thirteen hundred hours and fifty-six minutes. Body discovered at fourteen hundred hours and thirty minutes by student Wood, Rona. Cause of death appears to be the knife plunged into his chest." Behind her Willow and Tara were crying. "Jenkins, could you remove everyone from the crime scene and tell me when the sweepers arrive. I'll talk to the witness"

"So Rona, can you tell me about what happened today?" Kate asked the nervous sixteen year old sitting in front of her.

"I came to check on Professor Osborne, because he was late for our class on Identify Monsters. I had one on one tutorials with him when I was failing Demons 101 last semester so the other girls in Watcher asked me to check on him. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. I could hear the television so I just opened the door and I… I saw him all covered in blood."

&&&

"I don't like this Jenkins," Kate looked at her aide as they drove back to Central. "Two bodies in two days with the exact same MO. An MO that is standard technique at the Academy were one of the victims was a teacher."

"It does seem to all be connected to the school," Jenkins agreed, "wow I was running a standard check on the student who found the second victim, She's Captain Wood's niece."

"We needed to stop by EDD anyway. I'll talk to Wood about his niece. Maybe he can give us some more information about the Academy."

&&&

As they walked into EDD Kate shuddered as Jenkins immediately ran over to kiss her cohabitating computer jock Detective Xander Harris. Deciding that she would not kill her aide for her lack of professionalism or the nickname of Sweet-Kins, Kate walked into the office of her old partner and head of EDD Captain Robin Wood. "Lockley, heard you got a dead vampire LC on your hands." Wood looked up from his computer. "I just got a new one that appears to be connected." "Serial Killer?" "Looks like, only this one was a professor at the Watchers Academy and was found by your niece Rona about an hour and a half ago. Don't worry, she's clean, seemed to be really shaken up that her favorite teacher was murdered. I thought you deserved to know." "Thanks," Wood put his hand over Kate's. "I'll check on her myself before I let my brother and his wife know. I always thought that school was safe. Sure there were the occasional spell gone wrong or a released demon run amuck, but you expect that at a school of Slayers and Witches." "I didn't know you had any Slayers in your family," Kate looked casually at him as she popped one of his candied almonds in her mouth. "Just my brother's two girls, our mother was a Slayer, she was killed when we were little her Watcher raised both of us. I guess that's why I became a cop. I always wanted to find the vampire who killed my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way back to the closet she called an office Kate was beeped by Fred. "I need you to come in. I've found out something interesting about both of your bodies." "On my way."

"Daniel Osborne was a Werewolf." Fred told Kate as soon as she arrived. "That was the reason the weapon had to be silver. Strange to think of a Werewolf teaching at a school, although it worked for Remus Lupin." "Who?" Kate asked in confusion. "Sorry, Remus Lupin is a Werewolf Professor at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter Novels." "Weird, you said something about the other victim?" "Yes, and this is much stranger than your average Werewolf killed by a silver utensil to the chest. Your Vampire LC has had a child." "Most Vampires sire Childes. Angel sired several before he got cursed." "Yes, but Vampires can't actually give birth to a living creature through their womb." "So maybe she had a child before she was sired." "No," Fred insisted. "I ran the test three times and then made a couple of the lab guys do the same. All of the tests state that she had a son sixteen years ago, well after she became a vampire." "But her records didn't indicate any family." "Then her records were tampered with."

&&&

Kate could smell the expensive perfume Lilah Morgan loved to wear, before she even opened the door to her office to find the ace reporter casually sitting in her chair rubbing swollen feet. Kate deducted that the blood red stiletto heels on the floor were the culprits. "What are you doing at my desk?"

"Rubbing my feet that are swollen from doing research on your murder investigations and if you're not nice to me I swear I'll go on-air with what I found out about the Watchers Council Academy without you and let Lindsey Macdonald figure out the legal stuff later."

Kate sighed, "If you tell me what you found out I'll talk Harmony and Cordelia into giving you a spa night for your sore feet."

"Faith Lehane the other original Slayer has a murder rap sheet that mysteriously got esponged a few years back. A Vampire LC killed could mean that a Rogue Slayer is back in business."

"Thanks Lilah and I'll let you know as soon as I talk to Harmony about the spa night."

"My pleasure and I think I'll talk Cordy into styling your hair again. It looks like you used the blunt end of a knife without even looking in the mirror. Really Lockley, women in positions of authority always have to look good. Why do you think I have swollen feet?"

"And yet, my feet feel fine."

&&&

After leaving messages with Lieutenant Charles Gunn and Dr. Joyce Summers to get back to her tomorrow, Kate grudgingly called her best friend and pop-sensation Harmony Kendall. "Lockley, it is so mag to hear from you. Lorneytunes and I were just finishing up at the recording studio." "That's great Harmony, listen I was just thinking of inviting you and Cordelia over for a spa night soon." Harmony laughed, "I hope the information you got out of Lilah was worth Cordy attacking your hair again. Last time Angel had to drug you. I'll call Cordy, Lilah, Fred, and Anya to set it up. It'll be great to have the whole gang back together again. This is the total ultimate."

&&&

"Angel, I desperately need you." Cordelia Chase whined as Angel entered the office.

"Better not let Kate hear you say that," Angel smiled at his secretary. "Oh please, she knows I love you. Anyway Doyle's on the comlink and I cannot get rid of him. He's your annoying friend, you deal with him. I'm gone." Cordy grabbed her purse and left the office.

"Doyle, still trying to woo Cordy I hear." Angel smiled at the hologram of his friend back in Ireland.

"The lass will fall for my advances someday, you mark my words." Doyle returned the smile. "So how is our favorite cop?"

"She's fine, but I got some upsetting news from her yesterday and I need someone who can find out information other vampires and demons might not be willing to share with me."

"Angel, you know you can always count on me."

"Ay, which is why you are the first person I'm telling Darla's dead. I need to know if it was a demon hit or just bad luck."

&&&

When Kate got home she decided that swimming a few laps in the pool would clear her foggy head before she talked to Angel. During lap twenty four Kate noticed Angel walk into the pool area. She finished lap twenty five and came out of the pool finally ready to continue working on her case.

"Evening Detective," Angel smiled as she came out of the water dripping wet. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I was waiting to ask you to have dinner with me, while you searched records that have been altered on the unlisted."

"Ah some missing pieces of the puzzle you need me to find for you, in that case I think fish and chips from the autochef with white wine."

"Sounds perfect, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Die of hunger and exhaustion without ever solving a case," Angel teased and kissed her as they took the elevator up to Angel's study and the unlisted computer. "Now who am I looking up first?" Angel asked as he sat down at the computer and rolled up his sleeves.

"Lehane, Faith," Kate sat next to him. "Lilah has it on good authority that she has an erased murder rap."

"Yes she did, before I erased it for her." Angel frowned over at Kate. "The old Faith may have been a likely suspect for killing Darla, but she changed. Faith grew up with an abusive mother and used her power as one of the only two Slayers to go on a rampage of death and destruction for an evil man she considered her father. After Buffy put her in a coma she needed to find herself again which she has. I can tell you with a hundred percent convenience that Faith is not your killer."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"She once drugged me with Orpheus, a drug that connects a Vampire with its victim. We both went pretty far into the others subconscious. I'd say I know Faith better than anyone at the Academy."

"Better than Buffy? I got the impression from her boyfriend Riley that you weren't welcome sniffing around his girlfriend."

"Buffy helped me figure out that my curse hurts less when I'm saving people. She and the Scooby Gang were my salvation during that part of my life. I anonymously send quite a bit of money to the Academy from time to time, but I think its best we both save people in our own ways. We haven't spoken since she chose to date Spike."

"Spike. As in William Spike and Drusilla Spike, your Childes."

"Yes, he and Dru were going through a rough spot and I didn't want Buffy screwing up their chances of getting back together. Thankfully Spike came to his senses and won Dru back. Who else did you need me to look up?"

"Actually, the weirdest test results came back from Darla's autopsy. According to Fred she was pregnant sixteen years ago with a son."

"But that's impossible."

"Because Vampires can't be pregnant."

"No, well yes, but also because she was with me sixteen years ago."

&&&

"I cracked the case, this is it." Xander cheered looking up from the computer he was examining.

"What is it?" Anya asked as she came from the kitchen where she was making spaghetti to look at the table covered in electronics.

"This Oz guy has the usual teacher info: lesson plans, grades, pop quizzes, some Werewolf chat rooms on his favorites list, but he also started documenting some unusual occurrences around the school, (stakes missing from the weapons cabinet, poisons from the chemistry lab) and on the last line it says that he is going to confront CA."

"You'd better send the file to Lockley."

"Already sending" Xander assured her.

"Then we can eat spaghetti in bed and you can help me burn off all those excess calories with mind blowing sex." Anya smiled at him.

&&&

"There are no students or faculty with the initials CA," Faith looked at the computer in her office. Unlike Buffy's clean and colorful office of the previous day, Faith's office was a cream color with different Slayer equipment such as stakes, holy water, crosses, and a tranquilizer gun scattered haphazardly around the room.

"Then how do you explain the entry left by Daniel Osborne?" Kate asked.

"I don't know what Oz found on this CA person, but I wish he had come to me or Buffy. He was a good friend and an excellent teacher. He didn't deserve to die because he found out something about someone."

"Now what?" Jenkins asked as they walked out of Faith's office.

"Now I talk to Dr. Summers see if she can help me with the murderer's profile."

&&&

"Kate, come in," Dr. Joyce Summers smiled warmly as Kate walked into her office. "I've been reading your report. Although I think the person involved does know about being a Slayer. This person does not understand what a true Slayer is. In my professional opinion, either you are not looking for a Slayer and the form of violence is to try to emulate the Slayer in some way or you are looking for a Slayer that has fallen far from the Slayer Code Giles, Faith, and my daughter developed when they began the Academy. This person is choosing victims that show none of the violent tenancies slayed demons usually possess. In short the murderer in slaying peaceful demon has become the type of monster the Slayers were created to fight."

"Yet this time it's my job." Kate nodded. "Faith told me no one from the Academy had the initials CA. I just can't help thinking that somehow someone at the Academy is involved. I just hope that I'm wrong. I'm really starting to like the Slayers, even your two daughters."

"Yes, Buffy and Dawn are my joy in life and it would be devastating for something to happen to their Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your guests have arrived." Wesley smiled wickedly when Kate walked in the door that evening.

Before Kate could ask 'what guests,' she heard the unmistakable sound of Harmony singing. Resigned to her fate, Kate walked into a room filled with women, noise, laughter, and thankfully alcohol.

Harmony spotted her instantly and literally jumped over a couch to give her a hug in a rainbow colored outfit that barely covered her breast and crotch and pink airskids that matched her current hair style. "Lockley, you're finally home. Cordy and I decided to surprise you with the spa night."

"You may need this Detective," Angel handed Kate a glass of wine, before he and Lorne, Harmony's cohabitation partner, discreetly left the room.

"Anya will be here in a few, she didn't want to give away the surprise by coming home with you." Cordy came over to examine Kate's hair. "Obviously I'll need an hour on your hair and what have I told you about moisturizing."

"To avoid it at all cost," Kate muttered as she gulped wine. She noticed Fred was lying on a chair with her face and body covered in some blue gunk that made her look like an exotic demon named Illyria. Lilah already had her feet soaking in a green whirlpool. Kate said a silent prayer as Cordelia led her to a chair to start her treatment.

&&&

"You are evil for abandoning me down there with those women with no protection except a gun that wouldn't stop Cordelia from doing hair if it went through her washboard stomach." Kate ranted at Angel when she escaped from the evening's torture with cut hair, clean nail, and moisturized skin.

"You think that I could stop Cordelia when your gun couldn't?" Angel asked simply.

"Ah, but you control her money and therefore her shoe and wardrobe shopping ability."

"I see your point and yet I can't resist the way she makes you taste." He came over and started licking her neck. "Tropical Fruit"

"Well you can hold off the thought of take me down to the VR room and making love on a beach somewhere. I have to work on the case."

"Of course," Angel assured her running his hands under her shirt.

"I mean it. I mean… well the case will still be there in two hours."

"Make it five."

&&&

"Block Image," Kate groaned at five hundred hours when her comlink went off.

"Lockley, its Gunn. I have something really interesting to show you. I wanted to wait until I was sure."

"Thanks Gunn, I'll be at your lab in an hour." Kate turned off the comlink and jumped out of bed naked to run to the shower. Angel just laid there watching the view of the temporary tattoo of an angel on her butt. "I might be home late," Kate sighed as she came back in to find clothes to wear. Choosing a white top and jeans she kissed Angel as she headed out the door.

&&&

"What have you got for me Gunn?" Kate asked as she sipped her second cup of coffee.

"Your two victims were killed by the same person and, drum roll please; it was a male with vampiric blood, Aurelius blood to be precise, yet wasn't a vampire."

"How is that possible?"

"It's not, at first since the blood was almost identical I thought it was a mixture of the killer's blood and the first victim, but then the second victim confirmed that it was a human male with Aurelius blood. I talked with Fred about the first victim's impossible birth, asked her to send over some of the blood work, and guess who killed his own mother?"

"So we're looking for Darla's human son. Gunn I could kiss you."

"Of course you could, but Gwen is very possessive, calls me Denzel for the ruggedly handsome resemblance."

"And not because she'd rather be having sex with him?"

"Do I ruin you delusions?"

"Sorry, but I have front row Knicks tickets for the playoffs as compensation." Kate smiled at him and hit her comlink speed dial. "Wood, see if you can track down Darla Aurelius' son. He'll probably be going by the initials CA."

"I'm on it Lockley."

&&&

"What's wrong?" Cordy asked Wesley as she entered the mansion. "Angel never likes to work from home."

"I believe our Detective Lockley has finally found out about Connor." Wes replied as the two friends went up to Angel's study.

"Oh boy, does that mean that Connor killed Darla?" Cordy asked in shock.

"Yes," Angel answered from the doorway. "It was just confirmed by Gunn. I called Spike to give him an update and he and Dru were murdered last night."

"Doesn't that mean that he'll be coming after you next?" Cordy asked concerned. "Shouldn't you be fleeing to a South American Country or at least Las Vegas?"

"He'll find me wherever I am Cordelia. Right now I have to find him before Kate does."

&&&

"But Connor I don't understand," Dawn Summers looked at her boyfriend over her textbook. "You said yesterday that you wanted to go to the movie with Amanda and Andrew on a double date."

"Well I changed my mind," Connor Aurelius snapped at Dawn, than he saw the look on her face and his voice soften, "look I just have to go out this afternoon, but I promise to go on a double date with Amanda and Andrew soon." He kissed her before he left the apartment where they cohabitated.

&&&

"I can't believe that Dawn would date a murderer." Buffy walked with Kate, Anya, and Xander to the door of Dawn's apartment. "Connor seemed a little distant, but I thought he respected what we do here."

As soon as Buffy had opened the door Xander went to the computer and pulled up the files list. "Lockley, he has a journal on all of his activities. His next hit is his father. He's going to poison his water with holy water. Oh and by the way, Angel's his dad."

&&&

Cordy smiled as the young man walked into the office. "Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How can we help you?"

Connor smiled, "I need an interview with Angel."

"One moment please." Cordy dialed Angel's number. "I have a young man here who would like to speak with you … He'll see you now."

"I can hardly wait."

&&&

"He's not answering his comlink," Kate threw the comlink at Jenkins. "We have to hurry," she yelled unnecessarily as she turned on the car to drive downtown. She ignored the burning thought in the back of her head that she might be too late.

As she arrived she noticed Angel's security was bringing out Connor handcuffed. "Jenkins take the suspect off their hands and take him down to Central for booking and interview. I need to find Angel."

She nearly collided with him as she ran through the lobby. In the moments that followed there was nothing but the strength of Angel's arms and the smell of his cologne. "I got here as fast as I could."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Connor. Darla was such a big part of my life and I tried to erase any evidence of it when I meet you, but I promise no more secrets."

"Good, but I still have to go to Central to interview and put your son in jail."

"I'm coming with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
